Light at the end of the tunnel
by makar00n
Summary: Jace is the heir to his fathers company and a big womanizer. Clary is a reckless ginger badass who tests the limits. What happens when they are forced into a marriage by there parents. Will there be light at the end of the tunnel or will it all crash and burn. Follow the story of Jace and Clary as they are forced to work together for the sake of there families PLEASE READ & COMMENT
1. Change for the better or worse

**Prologue**

 **{Clary's POV}**

I woke up from my alarm going off. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. Once I came out I decided on what to wear today, it was black skinny jeans, combat boots and a white t-shirt with my leather jacket on top. I put on some light make-up and tried to tame my read curly hair but failed.

I went down stairs and found a note on the fridge from my mom it said _I have gone out to get some groceries with Luke. If you leave remember to come back soon because we will be having guests over please don't forget Love mom xx._

I made myself strong black coffee and decided that I am going to go hang out with Simon today. I called him to tell him I was coming and went to get my helmet from my room. I jumped onto my black motorcycle and zoomed down the street. I arrived out Simon's house moments later. I knocked on the door and he opened the door.

"Hey Fray" he said holding the door open for me.

"Hi Lewis" I said back to him.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Let's have a lord of the rings marathon" I said while getting the disks out and he was getting the popcorn ready.

We were half way through the third movie when I decided to check my phone.

There was 9 messages and 5 phone calls

Three of the phone calls are from my mom and six of the messages

Two of the messages and one of the phone calls are from Luke, and one of the phone calls and one of the messages are from my brother Jonathan who is a year older than me.

I forgot that there were people coming over, but I didn't really care since I hated their son Jace, during third grade because he would always tease me about my red hair until he moved away, but I guess they are moving back.

I quickly said bye to Simon and rushed out the door. That's where the rain started pouring down on me. I knew it was dangerous riding my bike in these conditions but I knew if I was late my parents would be very mad so I got on anyway. I was speeding down the highway reaching speeds that probably weren't legal, that was until I smashed into a car and went flying off the motorbike. I could hear sirens. That was until everything went black.

 **{Jace's POV}**

Today my parents were forcing me to come with them to have dinner with their friends. They said that they had a daughter and a son around my age named Jonathan and Clarissa, she had curly red hair and green eyes while there son had white blond hair and green eyes. The girl my parents were describing reminded me of clary from third grade. I always pick on her because of her hair, but it was always a joke that was until we moved away.

We are moving back to New York because my dad's company is expanding and he needs to work from the head of the company here in New York.

We arrived at their apartment, it looked small but cosy. My parents knocked on the door while I waited behind them. A couple opened the door with the son behind them like me. My mom instantly went and hugged the woman, she looked exactly like clarry I wonder if this is really her house. Then our parents introduced me and Johnathan to each other we started talking, but I couldn't see the red head any were.

Then I asked "I thought you guys said they had a daughter?"

"We do but she isn't here at the moment, actually we don't know where she is at the moment. She does this sometimes, but she will be back soon" then I nodded my head. She then turned to Luke who was talking to my father and said.

"Luke, honey can you please call clary for me and tell her to come back to the house because e we have people over please?" Luke nodded and called her number for the fourth time, but this time someone answered. So this must be clary from third grade I added. We all looked up and saw Lukes face drop.

Jocelyn then spoke up and said "what's wrong" she had a concerned look on her face as did we all.

"Its clary, she has been in a car accident". Jocelyn broke out in crying and Luke and Johnathan were pale and in shock. My parents and I were just shocked.

We all decided to go the tho hospital together. We asked the nurse to direct us to her room.  
We crowded into her room where she was sleeping…well that was until we came into the room. She opened her eyes and looked at everyone. She went one by one looking at us all until she stopped at me, our eyes connected until her mother stepped forward.

Clary then while smiling said "hi mom"

Jocelyn then exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING CLARY? THAT IS TWICE IN FOUR MONTHS. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED. YOU NEED TO STOP DOING THAT" clary's smile then dropped.

Jocelyn then ran over to clary and hugged her so tightly that she couldn't breath.

"I swear to god if you leave me I will kill you" Jocelyn said while letting clary go. After Jocelyn hugged her Johnathan then Luke went to talk to her.

While my parents and I went outside. We saw Jocelyn talking to the doctor and apparently clary was going 129 KPH and crashed into a turning car. Luckily no one in the other car was seriously hurt. Her brother told me that this was clary's second accident in four months. Who knew the clary in third grade was gone and replaced with a bad ass, a completely stupid bad ass.

A few hours later they discharged clary from the hospital and said that she had to take it easy over the next few weeks because she has bruised and broken ribs and a slight concussion.

We all decided to go back to their house and have coffee. We were all seated in the lounge room talking, but clary didn't say much. It went silent for a moment until my father spoke up.

"We all know Jace is 26 and is the heir to my company, but he has a bad reputation with women and that is reflecting badly on us so we decided that he needs a wife which is going to be clary"

Clary and I shot up and in sync said "WHAT!"

"You two will be getting engaged in two months and married in six months" he continued

Clary spoke up and said "what if we refuse?"

My father then said "well we already signed off on this before you were born and well your family is in some finical debt to the bank and once you to get married we will be giving your family five million dollars and if Jace refuses he will lose everything, all the money, fame everything that made him will be taken away."

She then got her jacket and was going to open the door until Luke stopped her and said "what are you doing?"

"I'm going out" she said coldly.

"Clary your still on bed rest, you can't be going out"

"Like hell, watch me" then she left. A few moments after Johnathan went after her.

Then I began yelling at my parents.

"IS THIS WHAT YO BROUGHT ME HERE FOR.? I AM NOT GONG TO MARRY SOMEONE WHO I BARELY KNOW."

My father spoke up "HOW DARE YOU, WE RAISED YOU BETER THAN THIS. YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY HER AND THAT'S FINALE. IF YOU DON'T EVERYTHING YOU HAVE WILL DISAPER."

Everyone went silent.

I gulped and had no choice but to oblige to my father "yes, father"

"Good, now let's all discuss the arrangement while we wait for Clary to come back agreed?" my father asked and everyone nodded.

Then my mother spoke up.

"You and clary will be moving in together, tomorrow morning. You will have two months to get to know each other and 8 months until the wedding. We all expect that you will try and make the situation we are in work. Is that clear Jace."

I was about to answer until Johnathan came in and said.

"I can't find Clary"

 **So what did you guys think? I would like you guys to honestly tell me if I should just drop it there or keep going. I have some great ideas for the next chapter.**

 **Please read it and give me your honest opinions about it.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Mystery writer?**


	2. The start to the end or is it?

**Chapter 1**

 **Previously…** I was about to answer until Johnathan came in and said.

"I can't find Clary"

 **{Clary's POV}**

As I walked down the street I noticed someone following me. I look behind me and notice that it was Johnathan, I quickly turned the corner and started running. As soon as I knew I had lost him I went to the one place that could comfort me, I went underground to the abandoned railways under the city.

The people who go down there are either homeless or crazy. The police don't mind if we graffiti down here as no one uses it. That is exactly what I did I took spray paint out of my bag and started spraying. I could spend hours down here at a time, art gives me some sort of relief and me being able to do that on a larger scale makes me happy, even if it is against the law.

After painting for who knows how long I began to step back and have a look at what I drew. It was an angel with bright golden eyes. I began to walk away and go home.

As I walked into the living room everyone was still there. Honestly don't these people have lives rather than sitting on our couch all day. My mom was the first to speak.

"Clary do you know what time it is? Where have you been?" she said while starring right into my eyes.

"I was out, anyways why does it matter I am back". She began examining me until she reached my hands and paint covered jeans. As she realised what I had been doing her facial expression turned from scared to furious in a matter of moments.

"Clary where you doing graffiti again. You need to stop this. You already have been caught once!"

Everyone's expressions changed from confused to shock. But Jace just smirked as if he was proud.

Then Luke broke the silence and said "Clary you need to start packing you and Jace will be moving in with each other in 2 hours so I suggest you start packing now, and take whatever you need because you won't be coming back here for a long time".

My moods changed from calm and happy to aggravated and angry. I went straight to my room without giving them a second glance. I was going to miss this place, it was my home and life. I sat on my bed starring into oblivion.

Ten minutes later I decided to start packing. I got the suitcases off the top of the cupboard and started filling them with my clothes, toiletries, shoes and lastly my art supplies. I only took my sketch book, pencils, pastels and some paint and paintbrushes, the rest can be sent to the apartment, were ever that is.

I closed my suit cases and started heading for the door. Millions of thoughts crossed my mind. I shouldn't be doing this I am still young, but my family needs the money.

I went down stairs. This was it there's no place to hide from here on out. As I went down the final step everyone turned their heads to me.

"Honey, are you ready to go?" my mom asked but I gave her a glare. I didn't really want to talk to my parents since they are making me do this but I hugged them both anyway. Lastly came john, I wasn't ready to say bye to him, but I had to.

I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug just as tightly. We stayed like this for a while until Celine interrupted us and said they were on a tight schedule and needed to go soon. I quickly whispered into John's ear to come over soon and to bring the thing I left under the bed for him. He realised what I was talking about and let me go.

Everyone in the room didn't hear what I told john but were all curios to know and had funny looks on their faces.

John quickly said to Jace "If you hurt her or touch her in any way I will hurt you 10 times worse do you understand?" Jace quickly nodded.

I looked back as we were leaving my old home and I saw my mom and Luke in tears and John's face looked like he wanted to kill Jace.

As I looked forward I noticed there was a limo, we put my bags in the boot and I quietly got in. the car ride was silent. No one dared say a word the whole way there. Once we finally got there it was a magnificent building that looked like only famous or really rich people lived there.

No one else looked as shocked as I was, but I guess they were used to living this life. As we entered Jace's parents left as soon as we went in and Jace went straight to the reception desk to ask for our keys. We gave my bags to the bag boy and went to the elevator. It was a silent way up until Jace broke the silence by saying.

"I really want this to work, this is my life at stake so I need you to actually do your part and not go sleeping around with other people. Understand?"

What Jace said shocked me did he really think that this was all about him and that I was some whore that just slept with people. I just snapped. I pushed him up to the wall of the elevator with my hand on his chest I said with a deadly tone.

"Listen here goldilocks, I am not someone who you can control and I certainly not some whore who sleeps around with people. This deal isn't just about you my family's life is at risk to. So before you go around and make assumptions, think about the people around you. This isn't all about you and if you ever talk to me like that again or even believe you can control me like that you will regret it understand"

I saw him gulp and then said "crystal clear"

Then I ran into the apartment without looking at it and went straight to the closest room and locked the door. I lent on the back of the door before sinking to my knees crying myself to sleep.

 **Hello lovelies!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think is under clary's bed that she wants Johnathan to bring to her? If you are really desperate and can't wait for the next chapter, review if you want to know and I will PM you telling you what it is. As always Read…Follow…Review**

 **Love always,**

 **Mystery writer?**

 **XOXO**


	3. moving in

**Chapter 2**

 **Previously…** Then I ran into the apartment without looking at it and went straight to the closest room and locked the door. I lent on the back of the door before sinking to my knees crying myself to sleep.

I woke up on the floor. I went to check how I look in the mirror and even I was scared. I had massacrer running down my cheeks and my lip gloss was all smudged. I decided that after I wiped the makeup off I was going to take a shower.

I didn't know how long I stayed in there but I knew it was a long time because by the time I came out my stomach was grumbling. I put on a pair of leggings and I plain white tee-shirt with my burgundy vans, and decided to stop hiding in the room and go down stairs. I finally built up the courage and slowly went into the kitchen.

No one was around so I could fully take in the apartment. Everything was either black and white expect the kitchen which was black and white with red appliances. I forgot how rich Jace was. The view of the penthouse was stunning. It was a clear view of the city.

My fingers urged to paint the view, but I quickly diminished that thought and went back to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see that it was empty. I grabbed my purse and went out the door it took me awhile to figure out where to go but I finally figured it out, and went to the grocery store.

After I came out I had 4 full bags that I didn't fill like carrying back to the apartment so I called a cab. I told him the address I remembered to memorise. I kept wondering where Jace was since he just up and vanished.

As I walked back into the apartment I placed the bags on the counter and turned around to see Jace standing behind me. He started questioning me.

"Where were you?" he asked while stepping a step closer.

I replied in a sarcastic tone "where were you?"

"Clary I am being serious were where you and I was at the gym downstairs."

"I was hungry so I went to get us food. Is that a problem" he glanced at me then looked at the bags.

"You didn't have to pay for those I could have and next time tell me if you're going anywhere".

"Fine, but I work to Jace and I earn money I am perfectly capable of paying for things to".

"Clary I want to buy you things and I can't do that if your so defiant, and plus you don't have a job anymore you stopped working as of today."

That made clary crack.

"Jace I had a job, I loved working it made me happy. I felt good being able to do something productive with my life!" Clary's cheeks were the same colour as her hair.

"Clary I am not sure if you realise this but your life is in danger now. I am the heir to my father's company and our competitors would stop at nothing to take us down, including the ones we love." Jace said in a calm voice.

Clary's mood lightened when he said the one we love, but she was still angry with him.

"Okay then, how about we come to an agreement. All the decisions regarding us, have to be discussed by both of us, and not behind their backs." I didn't want us to be keeping secrets from each other.

"Your right, I should have told you before, but in my defence you did leave before I could properly tell you. How about as forgiveness I make you dinner." Jace said while giving me one of his most famous smiles.

I chuckled at his smirk. He then started going through the bags and putting the things away. We decided that we were going to make spaghetti and meatballs. I worked on cooking the pasta while Jace worked on making and cooking the meatballs. For the next hour Jace and I worked in sync. We made small conversation but focused on what we were making. But occasionally I would glance over too Jace to see what he was doing, and every time I did he looked so focused.

We finally finished cooking and sat down on the dining table. I noticed that Jace was watching me eat. When he noticed that I noticed he started talking.

"So while you were gone my father told me that we need to go out in public to make it seem real. If that is okay with you"

"Yeah that's okay, so where do you want to go?" I asked while eating.

"Well I thought that tomorrow we could go out and have dinner together."

I silently nodded. After we finished eating I washed the dishes while he dried them. We went to the living room and turned on the plasma TV. I was mesmerised with its size, while Jace chuckled, I guess he was used to living this lifestyle.

We were watching harry potter when we lost track of time. I checked my phone and it was 12.30 PM. We decided that it was time to go to bed. I went into the room I was in before while Jace followed after me. I was curious why he was coming to this room, didn't he have the other room.

"Um, Jace what are you doing?" I asked while putting a hand on my hip.

"Well, I am going to sleep." He said while taking the door handle, before I stopped him.

"This is my room, go take the one down the hall." I said while entering, but of course Jace followed me in.

"Um clary, there is no other room, that's a study. This is our bedroom, which we share together." He automatically stripped down into his boxers and went into bed.

"Can you please sleep on the couch?"

"Sorry clary but we are going to spend the rest of our lives together may as well start getting used to this." He said while pointing to himself. Smug asshat I whispered to myself. He may be an asshat but he had a point.

I went to my suit case and took out my pyjamas and went to change in the bathroom not wanting Jace to see my tattoo. It was placed on my ribcages, it said Pour l'amour est de destory, Pour être aimé est à celui qui est détruit.

I went to change then I came out and turned off the light and crawled into the bed.

"Good night clary." I just grunted remembering he was there.

"For better and for worse right" that earned him slight chuckle from me.

"Good night Jace"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it thank you for all the lovely comments and support it really means a lot to me and I read every single one so feel free to ask me any questions. What do you think the tattoo said? Do you guys like the sassy clary? And the one bed scenario? Who else from the book should appear next? Next chapter they will be going on a date! Well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. As always read…review…and follow**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Mystery writer?**

 **XOXO**


	4. Date night

**Chapter 3**

 **Previously…** "Good night Jace"

When I awoke my bed felt warm I snuggled deeper in to the bed until someone one said.

"Morning Clary, I see you enjoyed sleeping next to me" that's when I realised that this wasn't my room at home and that annoying voice was Jace. I looked up to see that I was practically laying on top of him and snuggling into his chest. He started smirking when he saw that I realised it was him. I got off the top of him and went to take a shower when I saw Jace follow me. I was about to close the door when Jace put his hand on the door to stop me from closing it.

"Come on Clary we are practically married" he said while walking in. he was really trying to test my patience.

"I believe as an almost married couple we should have joint showers" his smirk grew, that's when I went right up to him and slapped that smirk right off his face, I then shoved him out the door. After I finished having a shower, I went to get dressed. I wore my ripped jeans with a grey tee-shirt with a black cardigan on top. **{Link is down below↓}** I went down stairs to find breakfast down stairs with a note. It said _Clary I made you breakfast I have gone to a meeting and will be back soon. Jace XX._ I put the note down and look at the plate in front of me, it was my favourite, bacon and eggs with straight black coffee. After I finished eating I decided to go and explore the city. I grabbed my bag. I decided to leave a note because he wasn't answering his phone. I put on my white converses and went out the door.

The city was full of business people rushing to get to work. I went and had a look at different shops. All the shops here were all too fancy to me and I didn't feel like I belonged there too. Then I remembered Johnathan was going to drop something off for me today. I called him and he told me he was going to be there in twenty minutes. I started to walk back when I noticed someone following me. I turned a few more corners and finally lost them. I practically ran back to the apartment, but I still felt as if someone was watching me. As I was opening the door I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped because I thought it was the person following me, but it turned out to be Johnathan. I gave him a huge hug because it felt good seeing a familiar face.

"Hi Clare-bear miss me?" john asked

"Heaps" I said.

I invited him in, we sat on the couch together talking about mom and dad and the apartment.

After a while he decided to leave but not before handing me my silver handgun. John gave me this for my seventeenth birthday. He thought I might need to protect myself while he was away studying in LA. I have never used it but I also don't like to be anywhere without it. Once John and I say our goodbyes I went and put the gun in the side draw on my side of the bed.

After a while I got bored being stuck in the house so I went to see Simon. I decided to call Jace to tell him I was going to see Simon.

"Hello" Jace said

"Hi" I said

"I just called to tell you that I am going to go see Simon."

"Well, ok then just remember to be back by six so you can get ready for our date."

"Yep I remember." I said while closing the door behind me.

"Ok, by love you."

"Bye"

Wait did Jace just say he loved me. I was so confused but I didn't have time for this since it was four O'clock. I texted Simon to warn him I was coming over. I walked straight into his house without knocking because Simon's mom says it's my house too.

We chatted for a while then we decided to play Minecraft, and of course Simon own. I checked my phone and saw it was 5.45 Pm and I needed to get going if I was going to make it back by six.

I said bye to Simon and walked back. This time no one was following me but it felt like someone was watching me. I was going to tell Jace after the date. I went straight into the bedroom and opened my cupboard and saw that I had nothing to wear but then I turned and looked across the room to the chair in the corner and saw a dress with another note on it. _Clary I thought you might want something to wear tonight so I picked this out for you, I hope you like it. I will pick you up at 7.30PM. Jace XX._

The dress was black with a gold belt. I decided to pair it with gold earrings and watch, also with a black clutch and black heels. **{Link is down below↓}**

I applied light makeup and did my hair down in soft curls.

It was time to go on my date with Jace.

{Mystery POV}

I sit here watching her. She will be mine soon enough. She is the key to unlocking it all. I will rule the world and she will be by my side.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter school started again** **and school work has just been piling up. Whose POV was that at the end? I have the links to the clothes clary was wearing if you want an idea of how she looks.**

 **{This one is what she wore in the morning}**

 **.it/kvrma6-l-610x610-shoes+basics-blogger-coat-grey+t+shirt-ripped+**

 **{This is what she wore to her date}**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Kind regards**

 **Mystery writer?**


	5. Trrouble

**Chapter 4**

 **Previously…** It was time to go on my date with Jace.

I went down to the front of the building to see Jace leaning against a black Porsche with red roses in his hand. He gave me the roses and I thanked him, he gave me his signature smirk. He open the door for me and I got in.

We were driving for a while when Jace said

"You really look beautiful tonight clary." I was blushing and in return said

"You clean up nicly too" he just smiled and went faster.

"Where are we going" I asked.

"We are going to one of my favourite restaurants."

"Were would that be?" I asked.

"You will just have to wait and see."

{Time skip}

We were entering the restaurant, it was very high class and posh.

We got our menus, Jace began ordering while I just stared. I have never heard of anything hear, but the things I did know where worth a whole days pay.

I didn't realise that Jace was asking me what I wasn't to order but I just stared. He then he ordered for me. I was extremely grateful.

We sat in silence as we ate often commenting how the weather was.

We decided to leave early, because we both realised this wasn't going anywhere. We were exiting when Jace said,

"Are you cold?" I didn't even realise I was shivering, until Jace put is jacket on my shoulders. I looked up and smiled at him.

{Time Skip}

As we were entering the penthouse, I heard a shuffle in our bedroom. I instantly pulled out my gun. Jace looked at me like I was crazy and gave me the we'll talk about this later look. We silently walked into the room. Jace turned the knob, we opened it to find my best friend Izzy going through my cupboard. I almost had a heart attack.

"OMG clary put the gun down, wait since when did you have a gun? Oh and you need new clothes, these look like they are from the 80's. Honestly, Clary what would you do without me?"

"You gave us a heart attack, how did you get in here?" I asked

"Jace gave me a key" I turned to Jace and said,

"Jace, you gave her a key? And how do you know her?" I said while putting my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrows.

"Technically she took it from me, and she is my cousin. Anyways why do you have a gun?" Jace asked.

"Izzy, can you come back tomorrow, so we can talk about this" I pointed to the pile of clothes next to my closet. She said bye and went out the door. Jace and I stood there just starring into each other's eyes until he asked,

"What's with the gun clary?" we went and sat down on the bed.

"When I was 15 I was kidnapped by my brother's twin, Sebastian. When he was 5 my parents noticed he was very violent and killed things. They took him to a phycologist and they said that he had Schizoid Personality disorder, but his was different he showed only one emotion. Anger. Ever since I was born he would be very possessive and controlling of me. They put him into an institution when he was 12 but he broke out 3 years ago. And has been after me ever since. He showed up a few months ago. That's why I carry a gun It makes me feel safe."

Jace just sat there in silence. We were like this forever but in reality it was only a few minutes. Then Jace spoke up.

"Wow clary you should have told me earlier, I could have helped."

"There's nothing you can do Jace, it's only a matter of time until he takes me again, you shouldn't have to be dragged into this, it's my problem not yours. I should move out in the morning." I said while putting my head down.

"Like hell clary, we are in this together now, I am going to help you and you're not going to get taken again. I will fix this. I love you clary, ever since the first time I saw you."

I began to cry and I whispered "I love you too Jace"

He hugged me and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

{Sebastian's POV}

I will take her. She will be mine.

I have been watching her, I know her pattern and no one is going to stop me not Johnathan or Jace. I will take what belongs to me. I follow her movements, I will strike soon, when she least expects it.

 **Dun Dun Dun it was Sebastian. Sorry for the short chapter I just felt the need to update soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it might not have been the best chapter, but I needed to explain Sebastian's story more.**

 **As always Read…Review...Follow**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **Mystery writer?**


End file.
